Dear Edward
by LadySophieBlack
Summary: "Nunca olvidaré los bellísimos momentos que compartimos, ... pensaré en ti hasta el último segundo de mi vida." EdwardxBella


Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Twilight.

Ains! Después de mil años, aquí estoy de nuevo, con un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió tras haber visto una hermosa película: Dear John. De verdad se las recomiendo.

* * *

><p>Dear Edward<p>

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen acababa de regresar de una de las misiones que él consideraba, hasta ese momento, la más peligrosa a la que había sido asignado desde que arribó a Afganistán. No quería recordarlo, no quería revivir en su mente las terribles imágenes de las decenas de cuerpos sangrientos y quemados a los lados de los caminos, locales y americanos por igual; no quería volver a sentir ese extraño sentimiento de que sus órdenes causaron la muerte de muchos de ellos; quería no quería olfatear de nuevo ese olor a pólvora, a sangre y a humo que parecía impregnar su nariz, su piel y su cabello. Sin embargo, no podía. Apenas cerraba los ojos, y se veía de nuevo en el fragor de la batalla, haciendo lo posible por defender sus ideales, por salvar a sus amigos, sus compañeros, y por sobrevivir. Por él, por su familia y por ella.<p>

Sus amigos, sus superiores e incluso el psicólogo que tuvo que ver al regresar a su base, le dijeron que era algo con lo que tenía que aprender a vivir, algo que sería parte de él hasta su muerte, algo que tenía que aprender a sobrellevar, primero con terapias e incluso algo de medicamento, pero después, algo que sería cuestión de él, y sólo de él.

Edward pensó que podría llevarlo a cabo, ya que después de esa terrible experiencia, le habían dicho que podría regresar a los Estados Unidos a terminar su servicio en alguno de los fuertes ahí establecidos. Pero cuando por fin tuvo un momento para sí mismo, cuando por fin le entregaron las cartas que habían estado esperando por él desde hacía tres semanas, fue el momento en el que comprendió que lo perfecto sólo ocurre en las películas, y que en la vida real no siempre hay una luz al final del túnel.

Había tres cartas: una de sus padres, una de su hermana y una de _ella_, del amor de su vida.

Alejado de sus compañeros, recostado en una de las barricadas que había para realizar las maniobras de práctica, leyó una por una las cartas, comenzando con la de su padre, siguiendo con la de su hermana, dejando al final la carta que más ansiaba leer desde que había recibido el citatorio para atender la misión.

Con todo el cariño y amor que sus padres siempre le habían mostrado, leyó cómo Esme y Carlisle trataban de animarlo a pesar de la difícil situación en la que estaba, y se mostraban cada vez más contentos porque pronto sería el tiempo en que regresara a Estados Unidos con ellos, a casa. Edward sabía que se preocupaban horrores por él, puesto que veían las imágenes de los cruentos ataques que llevaban a cabo, y de lo cerca que estaba de morir a cada instante, pero como un acuerdo tácito, ninguno de ellos lo mencionaba en sus cartas. Suficiente era pasar por ello para como todavía hablar de ello, pensaba él.

La carta de su hermana, Alice, por su parte, además de los saludos y preocupaciones de siempre, venía con el agregado de una fotografía suya donde lucía orgullosa, abrazada de su esposo –con quien se había casado medio año atrás, pero a cuya boda no había podido asistir, pues lo habían asignado a Irak en ese tiempo- y mostrando una hermosa pancita de embarazo.

Según leyó en la carta, después de todos sus mensajes de preocupación, Alice tenía cinco meses de embarazo, y aunque los primeros estudios que le habían hecho para determinar el sexo del bebé le decían que sería niño, ella le confiaba que estaba segura –"como que me llamo Alice Mary Cullen"- que sería una niña. Asimismo le pedía que hiciera hasta lo imposible por regresar a los Estados Unidos a tiempo para el parto, porque se negaba a dar a luz a su primogénito si su hermano mayor no estaba presente. Edward estaba más que de acuerdo con ella en este punto. Quería regresar lo antes posible, alejarse de ese infierno, esa pesadilla que parecía nunca acabar.

Finalmente, abrió la última carta, y por alguna razón, el que fuera tan sólo una hoja, le hizo presentir que algo no iba bien. Al leer la primera línea, la sangre se le heló.

_Querido Edward:_

_Entiendo que probablemente no sea el mejor momento, y aunque una parte de mí insiste en que debería esperar para decírtelo, en persona, la otra me dice que tienes que saberlo lo antes posible. Y ha ganado esta última._

_Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que te amo, que te quiero, y que en ningún momento te engañé o mentí. Nuestra relación fue real, tan real como que desearía poder estar ahí a tu lado, asegurándome que te encuentras bien y poder hablar contigo en persona, sin escudarme en una hoja de papel y tinta. Tan real como que tú fuiste mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez. Tú fuiste quien me enseñó qué es el amor, y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecida._

_Sin embargo, las circunstancias cambian, nuestro destino no lo escribimos en piedra, y cuando menos lo pensamos, nuestros caminos se unen… o se separan, y es algo contra lo que no podemos luchar. Es más fuerte que nosotros._

_Como te dije, te quiero, te amo, y este amor por ti es algo que vivirá por siempre en mí; tú serás siempre parte de mí, pero a pesar de que mi deseo fue pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, amándote, no me es posible. Mi destino cambió._

_Créeme sincera cuando te digo que mi última intención es hacerte daño, si pudiera, si estuviera en mi mano te ahorraría este trago amargo, porque lo creas o no, a mí también me duele, pero puesto que me conoces, debes saber que soy honesta, y me gusta hablar con la verdad. Y he aquí la verdad, Edward._

_Conocí a alguien más. En un principio nunca pensé que podría pasar algo entre él y yo, ya que desde que tú dejaste Estados Unidos, tú siempre estuviste en mi mente y en mi corazón. Todos los que me conocen saben que yo esperaba a por ti, y contaba los días para que regresaras y me presentaras oficialmente a tus padres no como novia, sino como prometida. Incluso él lo sabía. Pero las circunstancias cambiaron, nuestros destinos cambiaron, y me enamoré de él. Nos enamoramos. Y hemos tomado la decisión de pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos._

_Edward, sé que te he herido, sé que te he roto el corazón, y sé que esté donde esté, haga lo que haga, podré escucharlo, porque tu corazón y el mío están conectados y siempre lo estarán, pero espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Más que eso, espero que algún día puedas encontrar a una persona que te haga sentir de la forma en que él me hace sentir, alguien que te ame más que yo, alguien a quien tú ames más que a mí. Te lo mereces, Edward. _

_Comprendo que tal vez no quieras saber nada de mí nunca más, pero nunca olvides que te amo, que siempre lo haré, y que fue el destino, no yo, quien dispuso las cosas de este modo. Nunca olvidaré los bellísimos momentos que compartimos, te doy gracias por haberme hecho una mejor persona gracias a tu amor, y quiero que sepas que aunque tú me olvides y me detestes, pensaré en ti hasta el último segundo de mi vida._

_Isabella._

Edward pensó, en un principio, que era su subconsciente jugándole una mala pasada, algún trastorno derivado del estrés por la guerra, pero luego de leerla diez veces, comprendió que era real. Que el amor de su vida tenía a alguien más. Que la mujer que amaba lo dejaba.

Ella tenía razón. Su corazón se había roto, en mil pedacitos, cada uno gimiendo por ella, y él los acompañó, llorando un largo rato por ella. Pero al final, secándose las lágrimas, tomó la carta, la rompió en tantos pedazos como pudo, y los lanzó al aire, dejándolos marchar al ritmo de la brisa.

Edward se encuadró y regresó a la base, entrevistándose con su superior, y con la voz más grave que tenía, tomó la decisión que había tratado de evitar.

-Quiero ir a la próxima misión.

No le importó que sus padres esperaran por él, que su hermana estuviera ansiosa de que fuera de los primeros en conocer a su primer hijo. En ese momento era un hombre con el corazón destrozado que esperaba que el campo de batalla le hiciera lo que él no se atrevía a hacer por sí mismo: terminar con su vida.

Sin ella, ya nada importaba.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me den su opinión y me dejen un review. ¡Besitos!<p> 


End file.
